


Bravado

by michitozier



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AND SWEET, And smart, Bill is a true leader, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bisexual Richie Tozier, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Will Byers, I’m still figuring out Mike Stan and Bill’s, M/M, Maybe smut but it’s going to be super mature, Mike is so positive, Richie is Richie, Self-Discovery, Stan has the biggest heart, Straight Ben Hanscom, Will can finally catch a break, a mess, a queen, and bossy, and sassy, and so damn handsome, ben is kind, bev is awesome, but stupid, cuz it’s part of growing up, eddie is a badass bitch, he just doesn't let it show, he's growing, i would follow him to the end of the world tbh, kind of, the losers help him cuz they are the best, the mom everybody deserves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michitozier/pseuds/michitozier
Summary: “we are not kids anymore"Or the Byers move to Derry, Will gets to start from zero and a new journey of self-discovery begins, also he finally can catch a break and start transforming into a teenager.





	1. Not like home:

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first fic and I hope enjoy it, also this chapter is very short cuz it is only and introduction.

Will byers did not certainly want to move to Derry, well at least not now that was for sure, but at the same time he was looking for a change because to be honest, the past few years weren’t exactly the best ones for him.

So right now he found himself unpacking his clothes in his new room that is most spacious that the one in Hawkins, his mother found a pretty house with 3 rooms in a really nice place, maybe not the most fancy one but it works perfectly, so he could have his own personal space now that Jonathan decided to stay in Indiana, and the girls (El and Joyce) their own as well, the house was only one floor but the yard was beautiful and the place itself as in the outside like in the inside was comfortable and calm, also, the illumination was probably the best part yet, there where so many windows that Will thought he was dreaming or something because he always wished a house with a lot of windows, he just heated theme when they were so dark (like the last one) but in general things seems to star really well. 

When he finally finished doing his clothes he decided to go outside and sit in the sidewalk of his house just to admire the sunset and to clean up his mind.

The town in general was exactly what Will thought it was going to look, just a little bit smaller than Hawkins and with a more rustic style, they where a lot of trees, kids and birds, in general a pretty nice view, well that if you take away the people who live in there because no matter where you go, they always seem to be judging you through their eyes. 

The only time Will heard about Derry before was like three years ago, when a lot of kids started to go missing, but eventually it stopped and the town got forgotten, just like that, they actually decided to move there because it was the hometown of will’s grandmother and the place where his mother was born but they moved when she turned one year old, now that she was feeling like a change she decided to come back, just seems like the best option for a new beginning. 

He let a sigh escaped from his mouth, a very tire one, just thinking how he would stop seeing the party that much, Jonathan and everyone in general, it truly makes him sad, he surely would miss the mall, and the new big park and probably everything new that hawking has, Derry was fine but not as big and exciting like he would like it, but hey, maybe that was a good thing, he thought to give himself to cheer him up, maybe Derry would probably be different, no Troys, no more demogorgons and specially no more weird shit, so maybe, and just maybe, Will started to like Derry.

Other thing that was concerting him was the fact that he had to start going to a new school all by himself because Eleven was going to be homeschooled due to the fact that his mother wanted to teach her the most she could, so when she finally enter to school people won’t questioning why was she so behind from the regular stuff that a kid her age should have to know, so yeah, he was scared as fuck about the new school without the party and Eleven.

He decides to go back inside his house when the sky got completely dark to eat some cereal.

Joyce was sitting in the kitchen looking tired after trying to fix the sink all day, but even in that situation she smiled to her son and asked “hey honey, how are you feeling?, do you like the town?”, Will also smiled and said “well yeah, the house is pretty, I think I can get used to this”, and yeah maybe it was true, also he wanted to make his mother happy knowing how much she was trying to do her best and giving Will everything she could “I’m glad that you liked it, I really hope that things get back to normal so you and El could spend a great time together”, “yeah me too” he replied, and after a small time of comfortable silence, when Will decided to go to sleep, he just turned back in the doorway and said “mom, I love you” and she, with the most motherhood voice she had, responded “I love you too”.


	2. A new proposition:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more introduction and the beginning of the story as such. c:

Will was standing in front of the big building, he rolled his eyes and turned back to look at his mother who just give him a meddle smile and two thumbs up, then with the most agile movement she had, drove the car as fast as she can.

So now he was all by himself, walking straight to the doors trying to ignore the curious looks people were giving to him, of course, being the new one it’s always like giving a circus show, the eyes are just on you, expecting you to do something to mark you down, to give you a nickname, just like a clown.

Passing through the doors and seeing what was on the inside didn’t cause any feeling on Will because, to be honest schools always looks the same in the U.S.A (even with a different infrastructure) , just big buildings with the same gray lookers, and the same brown doors, and the same looking floor, the kids as always where loud, disgusting and cruel, he can even imaging where to find the principal’s office just by taking a guess, so that’s what he did, he took a guess and found it pretty easily.

He knocked two times and waited till a woman’s voice let he now that he could come in, then he asked her nicely if he could talk with the principal, and the nasty woman (how was biting her nails) just make a move with her head letting he knows that he was allowed to go inside. 

When he opened the door, he saw a beauty skinny woman, with pale skin and blond hair tied up in a ponytail, clean professional clothes and red small heels, her posture was right and her manners clear and slowly, taking her time in every movement, but even in all her grace, she give him a lovely smile and her face irradiated pure kindness.

“come on in, you must be new right?”, she said, voice sweet and calm, “yes Ms., I’m Will Byers”, he responded as polite as he could, “oh the kid from Hawkins, your teachers has told me anything but good stuff about you, so I’m glad you get to be part of this institution, if you go with the secretary she will give you your assignment schedule and looker”, “thank you Ms…” He then realized he didn’t know her name so he looked down at the small plate and read “Ms. Johnson” (of course it has to be Johnson), “you are welcome Mr. Byers” and the he smiled, he loved when people called him Mr. it make him feel important, which was not a very common thing. 

He did what he was told and went right back to the main hall, who by now was totally alone and quiet.

He opened the door to his first class, and who he has suspect, eyes were on him, big scary judging eyes, “I’m sorry I’m late, I went to get my schedule”

“Mr. Byers, right?”

“yes Sir.”

“could you please introduce yourself to your classmates” okay, Will did know that at some point he would had to do this but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t bitch about it, just the thought of standing in front make him feel sick.

“hmm well, Hi, I’m Will Byers and I came from Hawkins, Indiana” so yea that was it, short and clear, his teacher who saw the incommodity in his face decided not to ask more questions “you can take a sit know Will”, and Will as always went straight to the back, sitting in the last chair.

Most of the classes were like that, teachers asking his name, kids giving him weird looks and he sitting in the back getting completely ignored.

By the time the break came, he chose to sit in a very lonely place, drinking juice and feeling the grass under his fingers was probably the most relaxing thing right now, thinking about how much he wished the party were here too, barking at each other about some stupid topic, like the good old times (well maybe not so old but Will already feel like they were).

In his last class Will got to sit beside a guy taller than him, wavy brown-almost-blond hair, white skin and clear brown-almost-green eyes, the boy looked a bit petulant, looking at everybody with a raised eyebrow and when he finished analyzing everyone he put his thing out of his bag and started reading whatever that was in his biology book.  
The class started normal, the teacher introduced herself and explained what the subject was going to be about and most of the boring stuff that teachers always told you the first week, but then, almost at the end of the class she commanded them to make teams with the kid sitting next to each other, talking about a boring project related to the evolution of species or something, but the only thing Will could think about was being in a team with a kid that looks like he was judging you all the time.

When the bell rang, Wild found himself already taking his backpack and pretending to get out as fast as he could, but a fake cough makes him turn around facing his new partner, “so Will right?”, he said, voice slow and every word well-articulated (very elegant if he has to describe it), Will only nodded his head.

“so, when do you think we should make this project?”

Will scratch the back of his head, people usually didn’t ask for his opinion, they just told him what to do and he accepted, “uhmm, I, I uhmm, I actually don’t know, maybe we could, ahmm, you know, ehmm, maybe a day after school, well, I mean, only if you are free, because if you are not maybe we..”

“yes, a day after school is a good option, I will tell you when I’m free”

“well yeah, that’s okay to me too”

A weird silent settle down between they both until the taller kid decided to break it up “I heard that you are new in town, right?”

“yes, I just move here from Hawkins”

“then I suppose you don’t know anyone?”

“no, I don’t, just my mom and sister”

“well, if you liked you could meet me and my friend at Dennis, it’s an ice-cream shop at the center of the town, we are going to be there around 5 o’clock, if you have troubles to find it ask anyone this is a small town after all”

“ahmm, well thank you, I may be there”

“then goodbye Will, see you later”

“see you later ehmm…”

“Stan, my name is Stan”

And just by blinking the boy was out of his vision.

\---------------------------------------------------

Stan didn’t know why he invited the new kid to meet him and the losers at the ice-cream shop, he wasn’t exactly the kind of person who would take rushed decision, not without thinking about it twice, but this kid Will, he just give him a weird feeling, a good one, which was even more stranger because he also wasn’t the type of person who would put his heart before his mind.

This Will kid in general give him a shy/lovely aura, Stan who was pretty good at reading people knew at the first glance that the boy probably has a great relationship with his mother and lots of insecurities, a middle smile start forming in Stan lips, he reminded him of Ben at his first day (and till now), just an intimidate, awkward, kind, shy, lovely kid feeling completely out of scene, so yeah, maybe that was the reason why he invited him to hang around.

\-------------------------------------

Will at the other side was completely freaking out, he just wasn’t expected to be invited by anyone to hang around, but holy shit it was happening.

He took two deep breaths and put his mind in order:

First, he had to decide if he was going to go, because in one hand he didn’t know what were the intentions of the other boy, he just asked him like it was nothing, but in the other hand, one of Will’s biggest purposes he settled down when he knew he was moving from Hawkins was to start from zero, and now he has a chance to meet new people and maybe some new friends, so fuck it, he was going to meet them.

The second thing he has to decided was if he should bring El with him, because he also wanted her to make new friend (knowing how boring and lonely could be being homeschooled), but in the other side he also didn’t knew Stan and his friend so what if they didn’t like him? Or he didn’t like them? El would probably be asking tons of questions that Will wouldn’t be prepared to answer, and another point was that he was the only one invited so if everything works out well, he would ask them if he could bring his sister.

When he finally looked at the clock it was 4:15, and his mother was going to arrive at 8:00 (she have the afternoon job from 2 to 8 p.m.).

Putting his thing in order and walking out of his room he went to the living room were Eleven was calmly watching T.V, so he said to her “hey El, I’m going to go out for a like two or three hours, I’m going to buy something and look around” she without looking at him frowned her eyebrowns and asked “you want me to go with you?”

“no, it’s okay, I won’t be late”

“okay, be safe”

“you too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also I wrote too much and I don't feel like checking it out so maybe their will be some mistakes but I will correct them later.

**Author's Note:**

> also my first language is not english so if I make any mistake feel free to correct me. c:


End file.
